


Mistakes

by Yinspirit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Short, implied solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinspirit/pseuds/Yinspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas reflects on the events that have led him up to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I jotted down to see if I could write Solas. Solavellan is only implied, sorry :(

I have made so many mistakes in my life.

In my youth, I was always so hot-blooded, eager to prove myself, to pick fights. It did not matter how deserving the other party was, I simply wanted to prove myself the better. As I grew in power, I cared not for who I tread upon to earn it.

I had risen with the Pantheon, had risen until my name was legend and those seeking to gain my favor mutilated the faces of others in my name. When you have nowhere to look but down, it gives you a new perspective on things. The People had become a monstrosity, goaded onward by my peers, and I was not blameless. I knew something had to be done.

  
I thought overthrowing the old order would be what was needed to start anew. I knew that my name would fall from legend to cautionary tale, but truly I had only the best interests at heart. When the other gods were locked away, I hid hoping to find refuge. The civilization was in chaos, but the fire would cleanse. Or so I thought.

  
When I awoke from my slumber, there was nothing left. The shemlen had come, had taken advantage of my people in their moment of weakness, and stripped them of all they had. I see the People now, shadows of their former glory, trying desperately to earn back what was lost, even the parts that weren’t worth saving. Their misguidance was clearly written on their face, quite literally.

  
I have once last chance to fix it now. My one last friend of the old times, the Great Mother, to be lost to the world once again. I can only hope to do better this time.

  
I have made many mistakes in my life, but she was not one of them.


End file.
